You broke my WHAT?
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: It was special. It was her one and only. It was her...can opener? Scully is mad because Mulder "Did something" to her can opener. I have to say this is a very interesting one-shot. Hope you like it!


A/N: Mulder and the case with the can opener blues. Scully obviously takes the situation seriously. How serious and angry can she get? There's only one way to find out...

"I told you not to drop it Mulder! How the heck am I supposed to trust you with my things? I lend it to you for one night and this is what I get in return? How nice" Scully complained walking into her office. Mulder followed behind, trying hard not to laugh. He hated getting yelled at by Scully but what he hated the most was he couldn't control his laughter. He would cover his mouth or look down to the floor. He even bit his lip but nothing worked. It just burst right out of him.

"Mulder this isn't funny. Do you see me laughing? I woke up angry this morning and who's to say I won't take it out on you" Scully said, taking off her jacket and sitting in her chair. Truth was she did wake up in a bad mood and funny thing was, she didn't know why. She just felt like this was going to be the most worst day of her life. And Mulder put it off to a good start...

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Please don't shoot me; I'll buy you another one". Scully gave him a look.

"Another one? How can this possibly be replaced? My mother gave that to me when I first bought my apartment. Can't you at least be a little bit more understanding?" Mulder got confused.

"Scully, it's a can opener. Why would you get mad over a broken can opener? For god sakes it's a CAN OPENER!" Mulder exclaimed, seeing he wasn't making the situation any better.

"Well it meant a lot to me. How is it even possible to break this thing anyway? What did you do to it? Feed the poor thing to the dogs in your building? Decide you wanted to see if it can fly and throw it out your window? Explain to me Mulder, I'd like to know" Scully demanded, sitting patiently in her chair. Mulder just sighed.

"Well I accidently dropped it in my..." he paused for a couple of seconds and Scully got annoyed.

"You accidently dropped it in what?"

"Um, I accidently dropped it in my toilet". Scully stood shocked. Not because of the can opener being broken but because she actually _touched_ it when he handed it to her.

"You dropped it in your toilet? A toilet Mulder? You dropped _my_ can opener into _your _filthy toilet? Well why not feed it to those dogs? I think that's less disgusting!" Scully freaked, now standing up from her chair.

"Calm down! It was by accident" Mulder said, now receiving an evil stare from Scully.

"How can that even happen by accident? What was it doing in you bathroom anyway?"

"Easy. When I arrived home yesterday your can opener was in my pocket. I go to the bathroom, use it and walk out. 10 minutes later I'm hungry and want to open a can of spaghetti's. I suddenly remembered that's what I burrowed your can opener for. I'm a lazy person so I always leave my pants in the bathroom. The toilet seat was wide open. I picked up my pants, searched for the can opener and hung it upside down. It fell out and dropped into my toilet. Then I slip because my floor was a little damp and bang my head against the little handle you flush your toilet with. It got stuck. I pulled it out. The end". Scully got even more shocked.

"I don't know what I find more stupid. The fact that it actually got dropped in your toilet or the fact you actually slipped and banged your head against your toilet. That's a little bit sad if you ask me. Anything else you want to bother me with?" Scully questioned. Mulder scratched his head as if he was thinking and remembered something he had to tell her.

"Oh yeah, remember that glass cup you lent to me last week? You know, the ones with the little flower designs?"

"Of course, that's my favorite cup how can I forget?" Mulder smiled wide.

"Well funny story, I actually broke that too". Scully got furious and chased after Mulder, determined to catch him.

"Mulder! Why did you have to be so damn irresponsible?! Come back here this instant! You know I'm gonna catch you!" Scully yelled as a few co-workers looked up from what they were doing, not surprised by the view.

"I knew she'd crack someday" A lady with blonde hair said as the other lady with black hair smiled.

"Guess that someday is today". Everyone watched Scully chase Mulder, knowing that 5 minutes later they would make up and be best friends again. Well as it turns out, they were right…


End file.
